The advancement of computing technologies has evolved into an inter-networking of an “Internet of Things” (IoTs) with the capability to collect and exchange data. Devices that can be utilized as IoT devices include physical devices, vehicles, objects, and other items embedded with communication capabilities. Through the utilization of the IoT devices, global entities can have connected computing assets across multiple regions (both nationally and internationally), which can utilize different local operator's networks. Therefore, the operation and management of the IoT devices present unique channels since the technology for operating the connected computing assets can utilize different control platforms.